


Ancelina The Eavesdropper

by LaDeeDa



Series: A to Z [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Master/Slave, Minor Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oneshot, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, prince - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: A sexy one-shot set in a fantasy realm.Ancelina is the slave/lover of the crown prince Zachariah and she feels she has been neglected as of late in terms of having her brains screwed out. She is determined to rectify this using her three best skills: simpering, moaning and begging. But first, a bit of snooping using the air vents...Excerpt:"Master," She whispered, "I-I do not mean to speak out of line," she leant forward now, clutching the silk material to her body in fake modesty. He tilted his head curiously and opened his mouth to speak but she quickly continued, "I know it is not my place to make demands of you and I hope you do not think ill of me for saying this." Her lip trembled and her eyes widened, staring up at him with all the innocence she could muster. "But we have not... Been intimate in quite a few days and I..." She blushed just a little and turned her head away, "I... My body..." here came the line that would hook him. "It craves you, master!" She whined.





	Ancelina The Eavesdropper

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that within this fantasy realm darker skin is considered more beautiful, healthy and is a sign of wealth.
> 
> This is what I was taught growing up by my mother (I couldn't play in a paddling pool more than ten minutes before she was checking me for tan lines, hoping I would get darker) and to this day I still can't help but see darker skin as a sign of vitality. 
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to use this in a story, so, here it is! The reason I'm putting this note in first is that I want people to understand why I added this background information in and I want people to know that I mean no offence by it. It is simply another layer added to this fantasy society. Thanks!

"I wish to be inside her desperately." Ancelina’s master groaned, his voice sounding tinny through the metal shaft. The secret vents dotted around the castle were her favourite tool for eavesdropping on her lover: his royal highness, Zachariah, crown prince of Elatior. As she crouched over the half-open lid, another voice joined the conversation,

"Then take her, she belongs to you, does she not?" she didn't know which of his noble friends it was but his voice was gruff, unlike her master's deep and smooth voice.

"I worry," Her owner explained, "she has seemed weary as of late, I do not wish to overexert her." It was true, she had been weary lately, but only because her monthly bleed had come and it had lasted a couple of days longer than usual. Other masters demanded that when their slaves were on their bleed they satisfy them in other ways, such as using their mouths or hands, some simply ignored the bleed altogether and fucked them just the same; but not her master, he bought her baskets of expensive fruits rumoured to ease nausea or lotions to relieve the pain in her hips. She appreciated his thoughtfulness and his gifts but she had also been craving him physically desperately. Not only because she was just as needy for his body as he was hers, without sex she worried she would lose her grip on him, as it was she had her hooks in deep, she couldn’t afford to let them slip now, she wanted him to crave her, need her, to be incapable of imagining a life without her at his side. Ancelina's heart clenched, once again she found her mind fighting her heart, trying to override the feelings that would not stop growing, she would never admit that she loved her prince, not even to herself.

"Bah!" His companion huffed rudely, "She is a slave, use her as you please, not as she does!" Ancelina pulled a disgusted face, she had always known she was lucky in that her owner treasured her in ways other slaves could only dream of: he bought her trinkets, pleasured her in the bedroom, let her sleep in his personal bed, but she never thought she would feel lucky to not be assaulted sexually.

"I do not enjoy even the thought of forcing myself upon an unwilling bedmate." Her master's voice bristled with annoyance now. "And with that, I feel I should take my leave." Ancelina jumped, realising she had little time before he would arrive at his bedchamber, hopefully to claim her. She slid the metal lid back over the small vent quietly and leapt up. He wanted her. He was worried about her. The two thoughts chased each other inside of her head as she raced to pull her layered dress from her body, quickly tossing it in her trunk (her one item of storage in his suite), and drape a silk black nightgown over her lace underwear and brassier. She hurriedly tidied up, grabbed a book and placed herself in the centre of his enormous bed, lying delicately on her side, letting her legs lie stretched out from the soft black material, a tease of what was underneath.

She pretended to read the book balanced in the palm of her hand, practicing lines in her head for when he arrived. She wanted him dripping for her, and for that she had to look good (which she did), taste good (which she always did) and most importantly: sound good, which meant making pretty noises for him, stroking his ego with simpering compliments, and begging, three of her many talents.

When the heavy door into the prince's bedchamber finally opened, Ancelina had to remind herself to breathe. Her master walked in with hunched shoulders, closing the door behind him tiredly and sighing as he kicked off his boots and undid the clasp of his cape, draping it over a nearby chair. Ancelina looked up innocently as he approached, enjoying the way he froze for a moment when he saw her. A half-grin spread across his lips and his body melted, moving lithely and gracefully as he approached her like a beast stalking its prey, his obsidian eyes raking over her hungrily, the sight made her cunt begin to moisten. He was the most handsome man in the realm, and she got to sleep in his bed, she took a moment to thank the gods before devouring him back with her own eyes: his incredible physique of rippling muscles, broad shoulders, long legs, and strong arms from years of training in the sparring pit, his realm-renowned onyx skin, the envy of every man and woman in the continent (enemy forces had even admitted to being jealous of his perfect skin tone) not a patch off-colour on his entire body - she would know, she was one of the few lucky people to have seen him naked, and a shock of thick, coily hair sprouting from the top of his head, the sides shaved neatly.

He stopped a foot from the bed and she straightened her sitting posture, letting the book fall from her hand and putting on her best pout.

"Master," She whispered, "I-I do not mean to speak out of line," she leant forward now, clutching the silk material to her body in fake modesty. He tilted his head curiously and opened his mouth to speak but she quickly continued, "I know it is not my place to make demands of you and I hope you do not think ill of me for saying this." Her lip trembled and her eyes widened, staring up at him with all the innocence she could muster. "But we have not... Been intimate in quite a few days and I..." She blushed just a little and turned her head away, "I... My body..." here came the line that would hook him. "It craves you, master!" She whined. His stunned expression lasted only a few moments before he was fighting a cocky grin as he spoke,

"In what way does your body," his eyes slowly dragged themselves over her body and back to her eyes. "crave me, pet?" She let out a short, breathy gasp, her cheeks reddening further - he didn't need to know it was from arousal and not her innocence.

"It..." Her bottom lip protruded for a moment as she pretended to think of the right word, refusing to meet his eyes, "It's wet." she mumbled. "And... My skin... Is hot." She used this excuse to let the thin nightgown slip from her shoulders, exposing her arms and back. She held the front up with her hands to cover her breasts. He hummed in his chest, crossing the small space of carpet left between them to clasp his hands around her pretty face. She reached up to place her own, much smaller and paler, hands over his and let the silk slip even further, exposing parts of her lingerie. She gazed up at him as though he were the most important being in the world, she supposed he was the most important being in her own little world. His own face softened at the look and she knew she had him sucked in. He placed a delicate kiss on her small lips, his clean-shaven chin was smooth as it brushed against hers.

His hands slid from her cheeks to her neck, massaging their way down to her shoulders, Ancelina hummed appreciatively, she rested her own hands on his biceps. As he ran his fingers over her shoulders he snatched the straps of her brassier and ripped them off in one hard yank. Ancelina gasped, squeezing his arms and feigning a look of fear for a moment, showing him she was weak, playing on his pride as a strong and noble warrior. He took the cups and wrenched them from her body too, tossing them aside lazily. With her breasts exposed, Ancelina hurriedly tried to pull her gown over them again but her master took hold of her hands, his own closing over the top of hers, and pulled it open, gazing upon her with a gleam in his eyes. It was quickly slipped off each arm and put to one side, a shame, Ancelina thought, she would have looked so pretty riding him in it.

He pushed her back with a gentle shove, knocking her flat on her back with a soft ‘oof’. Creamy arms swiftly covered her chest again while her legs were left splayed. He shrugged off his leathers and undershirt so that he stood in just his trousers and crept onto the bed, parting her legs further as he pushed himself between them. Ancelina whined, but her legs spread easily. The line between ‘innocent little slave who is embarrassed of sex but wants her master to do dirty things to her even if she is too shy to admit it’ and ‘innocent little slave who does not want her master to touch her but is too scared to say so’ was very thin, Ancelina liked to think she had the act down perfectly, however, as she always let her mouth do the resisting and her body do the real talking. She knew if she gave the prince too heavy of a performance on the shy side he wouldn’t want to play with her, fearing that she was not enjoying it, but if she let herself be a wanton whore the whole time, then the illusion of her being sweet and innocent and ‘only this loud/wet/responsive when it’s you, master’ would be broken.

He toyed with her breasts, massaging the soft skin between his large hands. He ran his fingers under and held them up, his thumbs pressed to her nipples, to admire the contrast of the dark skin of his fingers against the pale skin of her chest. He hummed.

"Have you been hiding under that parasol of yours?" He teased.

"Of course, your highness." She simpered, batting her eyelashes. "You know I burn terribly in the sun."

"That I do," He agreed, grinning at her. "but even pink might make you less translucent."

"Do you not like my shade, master?" She pretended to be hurt, her bottom lip poking out in another signature pout. She knew his friends made quips and euphemisms about her pale tone, they did not mean any harm, well, the ones that weren’t horrifyingly prejudiced didn’t, and she was not offended so easily, but she didn't want her owner to stray to a darker, more conventionally beautiful woman. She sometimes wondered if she should try and sun, shielded with thick, viscous creams to protects her sensitive skin, of course. She would be seen as stronger, healthier and more attractive by all who laid eyes on her. But her striking white skin was one of the traits that caught the crown prince's eye in the first place, he was fascinated with her. He loved to swath her in dark colours: burgundy, navy, emerald and most often the darkest black silks available, the contrast was apparently incredibly aesthetically pleasing to him.

"Of course I do, little one." He slid his hands up to pinch at the buds of her breasts, she let out a soft gasp, "You are very rare... special," he continued, playing with the tender balls, twisting them in his fingers and pulling whimpers from her. "I am a collector of rare and beautiful things," She arched her back, pushing herself into his hands. "I keep you in here to admire you as I would any one of my paintings or sculptures in my gallery."

“I think we both know that I am not beautiful,” She gasped, her brain struggled more and more to focus on their conversation as he twisted and toyed with the nubs, her hands gripped the soft sheets beneath her. He opened his mouth to argue but she managed to continue quickly, shaking the haze of pleasure from her mind, “but I will accept rare and special, your highness.” she managed a cheeky wink before he tweaked at her sensitive pink buds again and her brows pulled together and her mouth fell open. “Ah!” Her hands flew up to squeeze his wrists, trying desperately to relieve the pressure building in her breasts.

“I forbid you to even think that you are not beautiful,” He growled, although his grip softened and he began to massage the sore nipples between his thick fingers. “just because you do not look like one of my brother’s harem girls does not mean you are not beautiful.”

“With all due respect, master, they are very pretty.” She reasoned softly. Although she did not think of herself as any less than them, she did have to admit that they were all rather stunning, the kind of women any peasant would kill to be with just for one night. Perfect, evenly bronzed skin that they religiously maintained in the open gardens of the harem, dead-straight tresses of black, oiled hair slicked back from their long foreheads, blunt brown eyes with little intelligence to be found in them, and slim, toned bodies any man or woman would gladly eat their dinner off of. All six of them strutted about the harem (and the castle when they were permitted entrance, which was only when the princeling wanted a quickie and couldn’t be bothered to walk his lazy, entitled backside to the harem) with the same foolish arrogance, each one believing the same lies the younger prince told them, how he would keep them forever, marry them, buy them anything their heart desired. Ancelina wasn’t jealous, but she could see why they drew the eyes of every guard and servant they tottered past in their delicate, thin heels. The only thing she could fault the young women on was their stupidity, but even that felt petty. Her master’s hands stopped their movement.

“If you like women that all look like they came from the same egg.” He grumbled uncharacteristically snootily, she stifled a laugh, this was the best part of being the crown prince’s favourite - getting to see him au naturale, without the watchful eye of his parents and council members upon him he could be quite childish, a trait she found rather endearing.

“So, you’re not planning to trade me away to his royal highness, then?” Despite it being obvious that she was teasing him, he still gave her a look of horror.

“That snot-nosed brat?” He asked incredulously.

“I don’t know if you can consider a twenty-five year old man a ‘brat’, master.” She laughed easily and he joined in despite himself, his fingers returned to their soft stroking and rubbing of her areolas, grazing around her nipples softly, toying with her.

“Well, he is certainly no man either!” He quipped, chuckling at his own joke. Ancelina ‘mmm’d and slid her small hands over his, pushing his fingers harder against her. He grinned, "Am I not moving quickly enough for you, pet?" the hands pulled away and she whined at the loss. Her own hands dropped to either side of her shoulders, her earlier attempts at modesty long forgotten.

“Please, master.” She simpered, spreading her legs the final little bit that they could go. He moved his knees forward to keep her as open as possible, pinning her thighs up, leaving her knees resting near her breasts. Being bendy was another of her many bedroom-related skills. She watched the bulge in his breeches shift as he moved, feeling a strong surge of pride knowing she caused that, and she hadn’t even had to try. When she felt his eyes on her face she licked her lips, her small tongue darting out to moisten her thin lips. He watched with rapt attention, his eyes glazing over. Having positioned her exactly how he wanted her he wrapped his hand around the crotch of her panties and pulled them up tightly in a sharp tug, Ancelina jumped and moaned at the soft pain of the material being pulled tightly up against her cunt, she was a masochist, not hardcore but she liked sharp, stinging pain. He continued to pull it tighter and tighter, her legs twitching at the sharp grinding pain until the material began to tear, fraying at the edges. Ancelina whimpered beneath him, pouting adorably. He gazed down at her sweet expression for a few moments before tugging off the last of the silk and lace in one swift motion, pulling another gasp from his pet. This time he didn’t toss the shredded material aside and instead brought it to his face for inspection, Ancelina had the modesty to blush as he dangled her wet underwear in front of her, the crotch was slick with shiny juices that caught the light of the candles that decorated the room. After thoroughly investigating the soaked silk he finally threw the garment over his shoulder and set to work on an even wetter place.

Two fingers slid easily inside, she didn’t feel the need to inform him that she had been playing with herself every hour or so throughout the day in preparation for his return, instead she moaned wantonly. He pulled them back out and slammed them in, drawing a groan from her, he continued, setting a punishing rhythm of powerful thrusts.

“Yes! Please, master!” She begged, pausing to bite her lip in pleasure at the sensation of him thrusting them into her more roughly, his fingers creating the most erotic noises as they plunged into her harder and harder. “Please, hurry!” Her hands pulled at the expensive sheets beneath her, bunching them in her palms.

“Normally I would punish you for that by slowing down to the speed of a garden snail.” Her master groaned, “But today,” he added a third finger without so much as a moment’s hesitation, slamming his fingers into her as she squealed in delight, throwing her head back. “I need this,” He hunched over her to suck on her neck, working his way down her skin to her collarbone, not needing to dedicate more than thirty seconds to each spot in order to leave a mark. “now.”

“Spank me later?” She gasped, sliding her hands up the bulging muscles of his shoulders and into his thick, coarse hair. Mark me, she thought, let them all see that I belong to you, your favourite.

“Deal.” He grunted and returned to the thin skin of her chest, where trails of emerald and sapphire could be seen on the surface. His fingers were still unrelenting, the sounds coming from her dripping hole would have embarrassed her if there were any people around to hear them, squelching, soft, wet noises that only seemed to spur him on, his erection pressing harder than ever against her hip, but that’s not where she wanted it. Purple splotches littered her neck and upper torso, once he reached her breasts he gave each one a soft bite before dragging himself up, clearly with a lot of effort, to look down at her and enjoy watching her squirm.

The fingers slowed and Ancelina whined pitifully, pushing her bottom lip out just a tad for him. He grinned his infectious half-grin, the one the people loved so much, his perfect white teeth shining bright against his dark skin, even when partly covered. “What do you say,” He paused, just for a moment. “Ancelina?” She blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say at first. Most owners did not know their slave’s names, she knew her master was different from the start but some of the things he did still shocked her. She let out a breath, blushed just a little, smiled timidly back at him,

“Fuck me,” she took a second, one fleeting second to stare into his eyes and try to work out if she was about to make a really stupid mistake, his expression seemed encouraging, she decided to go for it, “Zachariah.” the name tasted strange on her tongue but not dislikeable, she could get used to it. He smiled warmly at her,

“Just this once.” he warned, with raised eyebrows. She beamed back, putting her cute face on full-force.

“Of course, sir!” She felt like they both knew she was lying, she would weasel her way in, she always could with him. He watched her for a few seconds and began to pull his trousers off slowly.

“Tell me what you want.” He ordered.

“I want,” She hesitated, mesmerised by his huge cock springing free of his tight leather trousers. She let out a breathy moan. “I want it inside me, sir.”

“You want what inside you?” He kicked the clothing away with a careless flip of his foot, everything he did was so easily graceful.

“Your…” She bit her lip and whimpered, feigning fear of saying a rude word, “Your penis.” she whispered, blinking innocently up at him, and then back down to his monster dick, and back up to his salacious grin.

“How much do you want it?” He coaxed, lightly dragging his fingers over himself teasingly. Ancelina’s legs drew together and she moaned, a high little noise that seemed to just slip out at the sight of him.

“So much, master.” She whined, “I want it so much,” she pushed up onto her knees to crawl towards him as if in a trance. “please,” she breathed, “take me, sir” as she looked up at him with her round doe-eyes, she saw him snap. About damn time, she thought. He flipped her onto her front with one hand, easily manoeuvring her like a child’s play-thing. The same hand pressed down on her shoulder blades, forcing her to arch her back as he climbed back onto the back of the bed, using his other hand to guide his throbbing dick up to her slick entrance. The feeling of the tip being dragged up and down her slit drove Ancelina crazy, she bucked her hips back, whinging and sulking into a pillow when he made her wait another minute, dragging himself up to her hole and down to her clit, back and forth until the end of his manhood was coated in her juices. When he finally pushed into her, he gave no warning, slamming into her hole with the ease of someone who was a regular visitor. Ancelina howled in satisfaction, letting her body sink into the spread submissive pose on the bed. Her hands gripping the pillow beneath her, her legs stretched open to their limit and her hips tilted up to give her master full access and control over her. She didn’t often admit it, but she loved to submit, and she loved her master dominating her even more, he was an animal when he released his dominant side. This day he was positively feral, Ancelina wanted to make a joke about him having been pent up over the last week but could barely lift her head for the pounding he was giving her, anything she wanted to say was muffled by the pillow her face was stuffed into. He used the hand on her back to push her down deeper, bending her to his will. Ancelina practically purred in satisfaction. Every hit made her body jolt and spasm, her fingers and toes curled as she moaned,

“Aah! Aah! Master! Aah!” her voice was still quieted by the pillow half inside her mouth, but he heard her clear enough.

“What’s wrong, pet?” He goaded, “Too much for you?” he slowed his hips, dragging each stroke in and out slowly, much to Ancelina’s annoyance. With the new slow pace she could finally get a foothold on the bed to push her arms up and lift her head,

“Maybe you should trade me to your brother, I’m sure he could give me what I need.” She knew she shouldn’t say it, and she knew it wasn’t even true, but she was so close and she wanted that dick so bad, she wanted it to tear her apart. Her master growled, pausing for a moment and bringing both hands to her hips and gripping them so tightly Ancelina cried out.

Then, he fully mounted her, throwing her down almost flat against the sheets and pressing himself down onto her glistening ivory back, thrusting hard and deep into her soft cunt. Ancelina screamed, but her face was back in the pillow again, it felt so good, she was so full, every inch of him was touching every inch of her and she felt complete. One of his hands slid under them to play with her clit, expertly twisting and rubbing it until she sobbed, her legs jerking and her breaths irregular as she fought to keep up with him. Far too quickly she was there, coming hard. He felt her pussy clamp down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, lifting her head to hear her sob as her body convulsed beneath him, but his hips never stuttered, plowing into her mercilessly.

“Please,” She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. “master, it’s too much.” He continued to play with her clit, stroking at it gently and sliding his fingers through her juices. She didn’t know when her first orgasm stopped and the second began as her body crashed through waves of pleasure again, her eyes rolling back in her head and her limbs unable to function. Still, her refused to let her rest. After her fourth orgasm, he finally came too, grunting and gritting his teeth as his hips lost their rhythm, spurting a huge load into her, and pulling himself up with a satisfied sigh. Her breathing was laboured as he lowered her to the bed, her chest heaving from the effort, despite having done none of the work. He flipped her back to face him and grinned that half-grin of his.

“Are you sated, young lady?”

Her entire body was trembling, every inch shaking, but still she managed to nod, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Good.” His grin dropped momentarily, replaced by a serious expression, one that she normally saw him use only when he was berating a warrior or servant, it wasn’t often directed at her. She swallowed nervously. “Don’t you ever even think about going near that little brat!” He warned. She instantly relaxed, she had only been joking, she would never really let that little creep touch her!

“Yes, master.” She answered obediently, her eyelids drooping, her master hummed in reply but said no more. The canopy around the bed was pulled closed as her eyes did the same and a pair of strong arms pulled her in tight and wrapped them both in ornately woven blankets. Sleep arrived quickly to steal her away, although she didn’t go far, dreaming about her master even as he laid beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would like to see more of Zachariah and Ancelina? 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much!


End file.
